Who I Love The Twins Were
by Saita Hyuuga Sabaku
Summary: Sop iler : "Baka,"/ "Jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi Saku, hiks,"/ "Kau tau? Betapa khawatirnya aku padamu. Kenapa kau senekat ini? Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah meninggalkan kita. Apa kau juga mau meninggalkanku?" Saki terus menangis sambil memeluk Sakura./ "Nah, Pangeran Es, aku memegang rahasiamu sekarang, hihihi,"/CHAP 3 UPDATE/D.L.D.R/RnR/Arigatou :*
1. Chapter 1

_Who I love the twins were_

_By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku_

Disclaimer : Naruto-nya - Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H. ( slight Neji H. )

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning : AU, OC, OOC, alur berantakan, typo bertebaran, gaje , maksa dll

Don't Like Don't Read

***Happy Reading***

Chapter 1

_Summary : Dua gadis kembar yang serupa. Kecantikan dan kepintarannya pun tidak jauh berbeda. Helaian merah muda, mata emerald yang teduh, bibirnya yang semerah pualam. Dua bidadari yang mampu meluluhkan hati pria manapun. Perbedaannya?_

_Perbedaannya hanya helaian merah muda yang dipotong pendek dan helaian merah muda yang dibiarkan memanjang. Dan juga, sifat yang bertolak belakang. Salah satunya mempunyai sifat yang pendiam, tenang, dan kepribadian yang anggun. Dan satunya lagi mempunyai sifat yang ceria, lincah, dan tomboy._

_Salah satu dari mereka mampu membuat pria yang tadinya dingin menjadi sosok yang lebih hangat, tapi... Apa benar dia mencintai gadis yang tepat? Benarkah perasaannya tertuju pada gadis itu? Atau dia telah salah paham dalam mencintai?_

_Seiring berjalannya waktu semua kebenaran akan terungkap, dan panah cinta tak pernah membidik ke arah yang salah saat anak panah itu telah di lepaskan dari busurnya._

Sasuke POV on

Pagi ini seperti biasanya sinar matahari menyelinap masuk melalui celah jendela kamarku. Membuat aku mengerjapkan mata karena cahayanya yang menyilaukan. Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang damai. Bergegas kulangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku bersekolah di SMA ternama se-Konoha yaitu Kohona High School. Sekolah para siswa kalangan atas sepertiku. Tak ada yang menarik disana.

Setiap hari kulalui dengan teriakan para fangirl-ku, ketika aku baru melangkahkan kaki di gerbang sekolah. Dan terus berlanjut hingga melewati lorong sekolah menuju kelasku, kantin, atau tempat-tempat dimana kupijakkan kakiku. Sampai aku pulangpun, mereka dengan setia meneriakiku. Sungguh sangat membosankan mendengarkan teriakan orang-orang yang memujaku.

Inilah pesonaku. Pesona seorang Uchiha. Wajah yang tampan, kulit putih bersih, onyx tajam yang berkilat, helaian rambut ala emo, dan yang terpenting aku ini seorang Uchiha.

Hei,siapa yang tidak tau Uchiha, klan terhebat di seluruh Konoha sebagai klan terkaya di seluruh penjuru kota. Bahkan sudah terkenal hingga di luar Konoha. Itulah kharisma yang kumiliki sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Bahkan dengan sikapku yang dingin, lihat saja, mereka tetap memujaku. Membuatku bosan dan kesal saja dengan teriakan tidak penting mereka. Andai kulepaskan topeng Uchiha ini, kuyakin keadaannya akan berbeda.

Sasuke POV off

.

.

.

Normal POV

Pagi itu di KHS suara gaduh masih memenuhi ruang kelas XII-A. Itu karena sang wali kelas Hatake Kakashi belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Entah alasan apalagi yang akan dia buat. Tapi tak lama terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

'Sreek'

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" ucap Kakashi.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan dua murid baru pindahan dari Suna. Kalian, masuklah," ucapnya mempersilahkan dua insan itu untuk memasuki ruang kelas barunya.

Sontak murid-murid memandang takjub pada dua makhluk yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Hei, siapa yang tidak akan takjub disuguhi pemandangan itu. Helaian rambut merah muda, mata hijau emerald bening yang teduh, kulit putih mulus bak porselein dan...lihatlah mereka...'kembar'.

Si kembar identik Haruno. Akan sangat sulit membedakannhya. Dari paras dan tekstur tubuhnya mereka benar-benar mirip.

Letak perbedaannya hanya pada rambutnya. Salah satu helaiannya panjang dan salah satunya pendek. Itu akan memudahkan teman-teman dan juga guru-guru di sekolah ini untuk membedakannya.

"Nah sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian," perintah Kakashi.

Dimulai dengan gadis merah muda berhelaian panjang.

" Namaku Haruno Sakira, salam kenal", Sakira memperkenalkan dirinya seraya membungkuk. "Kalian bisa memanggilku Saki."

Kemudian gadis merah muda berhelaian pendek.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura." Sakura membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya mencari bangku yang kosong. Dan dia menemukannya. Satu di sebelah Pangeran Sekolah dan satu lagi di sebelah Bocah Rubah.

"Saki kau duduk di sebelah Naruto," titah Kakashi. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan Saki mulai menuju tempat duduk barunya.

"Dan Sakura kau duduk di sebelah Sasuke," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sasuke sama sekali tak mengangkat tangannya, tapi Sakura tak peduli. Dia langkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya bangku kosong yang tersedia.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto," ucap Naruto langsung memperkenalkan diri ketika Saki duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalian benar-benar mirip tanpa celah ya," lanjutnya kemudian, diikuti cengiran khas rubah miliknya.

Saki menyambut hangat tangan Naruto, teman sebangkunya itu. Naruto orang yang pandai bergaul dan cepat akrab dengan siapa saja. Meskipun kelakuannya yang terkadang terlihat bodoh, tapi dia adalah sosok yang hangat.

"Kau Sasuke ya, aku Sakura, kau sudah tau kan?" ucap Sakura seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi sama sekali tak disambut oleh Sasuke. Hanya gumaman "Hn" saja yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura dengan cepat menarik kembali tangannya setelah mendapat penolakan dari teman sebangkunya itu.

'Ternyata dia orang yang angkuh dan sombong,' batin Sakura. 'Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Dingin sekali, padahal kan ini musim semi,' inner Sakura menggerutu. Selama di Suna, mana pernah dia mendapat perlakuan seperti hari ini.

Dia memandang Saki yang duduk bersama Naruto di seberang sana. "Semoga kau menemukannya Saki," gumamnya pelan seraya tersenyum menatap ke arah kembarannya. Dan Sasuke mendengar itu.

.

.

.

Si kembar Haruno adalah anak yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan ketika pulang dari perjalanan bisnis. Sementara perusahaan Haruno Corp di ambil alih oleh Tsunade, Oba-san mereka. Sampai tiba waktu yang tepat untuk menyerahkan tanggung jawab perusahaan pada kedua gadis itu.

Sakira dan Sakura saling menyayangi dan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Itulah nilai-nilai yang diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya ketika masih hidup. Dan alasan kepindahan mereka dari Suna, karena Saki mengejar cintanya. Pria dari klan Hyuuga yang sangat terkenal setelah klan Uchiha.

_TBC_

* * *

Note : Riview, saran dan kritik akan sangat diperlukan untuk membantu saya agar semangat untuk melanjutkan menulis fic ini. Saya tau fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Saya masih sangat baru dalam dunia tulis-menulis seperti ini. Jika berkenan meninggalkan review, merupakan suatu penghargaan tersendiri bagi saya.

Terakhir, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fic abal ini, terima kasih jika bersedia meninggalkan review, dan terima kasih juga bagi para silent reader.

With love,

Saita


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H. ( slight Neji H. )

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning : AU, OC, OOC, alur berantakan, typo bertebaran, gaje , maksa dll

* * *

**_Who I love the Twins Were_**

**_By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku_**

* * *

Don't like Don't Read

***Happy Reading***

Chapter 2

'Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt.'

Suara bel menandakan jam pulang.

Sakura dan Saki berjalan melewati lorong sekolah menuju parkiran tempat supir mereka telah menunggu. Sepanjang perjalanan melewati lorong sekolah, terdengar bisik-bisik siswa yang berdecak kagum akan kecantikan mereka. Ditambah lagi mereka kembar. Menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi para siswa KHS itu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka telah sampai di parkiran. Terlihat Orochimaru, sang supir pribadi keluarga Haruno telah berdiri di samping mobil. Saat sang Nona-Nona Haruno itu sudah berada dekat dengan mobil, dengan sigap dia membukakan pintu mobil.

Di perjalanan pulang, Orochimaru memberitahukan pada Sakura dan Saki bahwa bibi mereka, Tsunade-sama sudah menunggu mereka di rumah. Membuat Saki dan Sakura bingung dengan kedatangan bibinya itu.

Skip

"Tadaima," sahut Saki dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Selamat datang Nona Saki, Nona Saku," Iruka pelayan setia keluarga Haruno menyambut dua gadis kembar yang baru saja pulang.

"Tsunade-sama sudah menunggu kalian di ruang tamu," lanjut Iruka kemudian.

"Ada hal penting apa sebenarnya? Kenapa tidak menelepon dulu?" gerutu Sakura.

Sedangkan Saki hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan adik kembarnya itu. Mereka pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu.

"Ba-san, ada apa tiba-tiba kemari?" tanya Sakura begitu memasuki ruang tamu.

"Iya, tidak biasanya Ba-san sampai repot-repot datang seperti ini," timpal Saki.

"Duduklah dulu, baru bicara. Kalian ini benar-benar tidak sabaran ya," sahut Tsunade.

Setelah mereka duduk berhadapan dengan bibinya, Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah surat undangan dengan tampilan mewah khas kalangan atas.

"Aku ingin salah satu dari kalian menghadiri pesta pernikahan Uchiha Itachi, sebagai perwakilan dari perusahaan Haruno," tanpa basa-basi Tsunade langsung memberitahu maksud kedatangannya.

"Dan salah satu dari kalian menghadiri acara amal yang diadakan perusahaan Hyuuga," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sakira dan Sakura saling menatap. Karena tidak biasanya mereka terlibat dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Dalam acara-acara yang dilakukan kalangan atas. Tentu saja, itu karena selama ini orang tua mereka lah yang ambil andil dalam undangan-undangan semacam ini. Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Orang tua mereka telah meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Dan mau tidak mau mereka harus turut ambil andil, demi menjaga silaturahmi dan kelangsungan kerja sama antara Uchiha Group dan Haruno Corp, dan juga Hyuuga Corp dengan Haruno Corp.

Sekarang permasalahannya adalah, siapa yang akan ditunjuk oleh Tsunade untuk pergi ke pesta Uchiha dan siapa yang akan pergi ke acara amal Hyuuga. Kalau boleh memilih, mereka berdua akan lebih memilih ke acara amal Hyuuga. Alasannya?

Tentu saja karena Sakura tidak ingin ke acara pernikahan dengan alasan harus memakai gaun yang menurutnya merepotkan itu. Pertama, dia tidak suka acara pesta kalangan atas dan juga hiruk pikuk di dalam sebuah pesta. Selain sikapnya yang sangat tomboy, dia tidak biasa memakai sepatu-sepatu high hells meski itu hanya 3 senti. Tak pernah sekalipun kakinya itu memakai sepatu high hells. Dia selalu memakai sepatu kets kemanapun. Sampai suatu hari dia pernah membuat malu kedua orang tuanya karena datang ke acara pesta dengan memakai sepatu kets. Untung saja itu hanya sebuah pesta untuk karyawan Haruno Corp. Tidak terbayang jika itu pesta antar relasi. Sejak saat itu dia merasa kapok untuk pergi ke acara-acara pesta, karena pernah mengacaukan acara pesta perusahaan.

Saki lah yang cocok untuk acara-acara seperti itu karena kepribadiannya yang anggun. Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura tau kalau Saki pasti ingin menghadiri acara amal Hyuuga. Karena di sana pasti dia dapat bertemu dengan Hyuuga Neji, pria pujaannya.

Lalu Sakira, tentu saja karena dia yakin disana akan ada Hyuuga Neji, pria idamannya. Pria yang sampai membuatnya rela pindah ke Konoha. Pria yang sudah membuatnya tergila-gila karena pertemuan pertamanya yang membuat dia jatuh cinta.

Flash back on

Malam itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya di kota Suna. Saki yang baru selesai les piano, dan lupa membawa payung, terpaksa menunggu hujan reda di sebuah halte yang tak jauh dari tempat lesnya. Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang pemuda tak di kenal berusaha mengambil tasnya. Tarik-menarik terjadi di antara mereka, hingga akhirnya Saki terjatuh karena tenaga orang itu cukup kuat menariknya. Alhasil dia kehujanan karena berusaha mempertahankan tasnya, tapi tidak berhasil.

Beruntung, ada mobil yang sedang melintasi tempat itu. Pemuda di dalam mobil itu melihat apa yang terjadi pada Saki dan memutuskan untuk berhenti. Begitu keluar dari mobil, dia langsung mengejar orang itu, dan berhasil mengambil kembali tas milik Saki. Kemudian pemuda itu langsung menuju ke arah Saki, dan memberikan tasnya. Dan tidak hanya itu, dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Saki pulang. Dan Saki yang merasa syok akan kejadian yang barusan menimpanya menerima tawaran dari pemuda tampan itu.

Pemuda itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Saki. Kemudian dia pun masuk melalui pintu di sisi lainnya. Melihat Saki yang basah kuyup dan terlihat menggigil, pemuda itu mengambil sweaternya yang ada di jok belakang dan memberikannya pada Saki.

Saki menerimanya dengan malu-malu. Dia merasa segan karena merasa telah banyak merepotkan pemuda itu. Akhirnya mobil pun melaju menembus hujan, menuju kediaman Haruno. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berbincang-bincang, dan telah memanggil dengan nama kecil masing-masing. Neji dan Saki.

Begitu sampai di kediaman Haruno, ketika Saki ingin mengembalikan sweater itu, Neji menolaknya. Dia bilang, anggap saja hadiah perkenalan dari seorang teman. Dan tak lama akhirnya Neji kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju pergi meninggalkan kediaman Haruno. Saki merasa senang dengan pertemuannya dengan pemuda bernama Hyuuga Neji itu. Dia orang yang baik, lembut dan juga tampan. Dan Saki rasa, dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Flash back off

Lama mereka terdiam dengan lamunannya masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Tsunade kembali membuka suara.

"Kalau begitu, Saki kau yang pergi ke pesta Uchiha, dan kau Sakura pergi ke acara amal Hyuuga."

" ... "

" ... "

Keduanya diam, belum ada yang buka suara.

"Kalian mengerti?" kali ini Tsunade berkata dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi dan penuh penekanan.

"Hai'," jawab mereka serempak. Biar bagaimana pun juga, kalo Tsunade sudah mengeluarkan keputusan, itu berarti sudah keputusan final dan mereka tak dapat mengganggu gugat keputusan itu.

Lalu Tsunade pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke Suna. Pastikan kalian datang di acara relasi-relasi kita itu, karena aku sedang banyak pekerjaan di Suna," ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Tsunade pun langsung membuka pintu ruang tamu dan menuju pintu keluar sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

'Huuuuuuuufffffhhhhhhhhh'

Saki dan Sakura menghela nafas panjang ketika Tsunade sudah pergi dari ruang tamu.

"Sakura bagaimana ini?" tanya Saki

"Entahlah," sahut Sakura.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin kau yang menghadiri pesta Uchiha itu. Kau tau kan Saku, aku sangat ingin menemuinya. Ini satu-satunya kesempatanku," Saki memohon pada Sakura.

"Iya, aku mengerti Saki, tapi masalahnya, aku juga tidak suka pergi ke pesta itu. Dan lagi itu pesta Uchiha. Kau tau bagaimana dinginnya dia tadi? Dan dia juga sangat sombong. Kalau bisa aku juga ingin membantumu, tapi aku saja tidak bisa memakai sepatu dan gaun-gaun yang biasa kau gunakan. Apa kau tidak ingat aku pernah mengacaukan pesta perusahaan yang Tou-san buat," ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

Saki terdiam, mengingat-ngingat. Memang benar yang dikatakan adik kembarnya itu. Tapi ia sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengan Neji. Karena selama ini ia tak punya keberanian dan tak punya alasan untuk menemuinya. Inilah satu-satunya kesempataan yang ia miliki. Lewat undangan perusahaan, maka dia akan punya alasan untuk menemui Neji.

"Ayolah Saku, kau bisa mempelajarinya. Aku akan membantumu belajar menjadi anggun. Kita masih punya waktu dua minggu lagi kan," ucap Saki memohon.

"Iya, tapi apa bisa aku berubah anggun dalam waktu dua minggu? Dan lagi kalau Tsunade Ba-san sampai tau, habislah kita. Keputusannya sudah final dan tak dapat di ganggu gugat," ucap Sakura bingung.

'Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuffffhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'

Keduanya kembali menghela nafas panjang. Biar bagaimanapun juga sebenarnya Sakura sangat ingin membantu Saki. Karena dia satu-satunya saudara yang Sakura miliki, dan ia sangat menyayanginya. Walaupun dia harus datang ke pesta yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Tapi demi Saki, ia akan melakukan apapun.

Keduanya tampak tengah berpikir sekarang.

"Kita memang bisa bertukar posisi, karena kemiripan kita benar-benar tanpa celah. Tapi sikap kita yang berlawanan itulah kelemahan kita," ucap Sakura kemudian, setelah agak lama membisu.

"Sepertinya, aku punya kenalan yang mungkin bisa merubahmu sedikit menjadi anggun," ucap Sakira kemudian.

"Benarkah?" sahut Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya. Dia sangat ahli di bidang ini. Percayalah!" ucapnya seraya menekan tombol-tombol nomor pada telepon genggam miliknya.

Tak lama telepon pun tersambung.

"Deidara di sini? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" terdengar suara di seberang sana.

"Deidara-nii, ini aku Saki. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk merubah adik kembarku menjadi pribadi yang anggun, dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu. Kau bisa melakukannya untukku?" sahut Saki panjang lebar.

"Itu mudah Saki, kapan aku bisa mulai?" tanya Deidara kemudian.

"Besok setelah jam pulang sekolah, bisa?" tanya Saki meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja. Besok aku akan kesana," ucap Deidara.

"Arigatou ne Deidara-nii," Saki pun memutus sambungan telepon.

"Oke, masalah mengajarimu beres. Kita tinggal memesan wig sesuai model rambut kita sebagai pelengkap," ucap Saki puas.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Saki?" Sakura mendelik.

"Bukankah kau juga harus bersikap seperti aku?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Benar juga ya. Ba-san pasti akan tau kalau ada hal yang mencurigakan. Dia pasti sudah menyebar anak buahnya itu untuk mengawasi kita," Saki tampak berpikir.

"Sepertinya aku tau orang yang cocok untuk mengajarimu bersikap tomboy sepertiku," ucap Sakura seraya menyengir.

"Siapa?" tanya Saki penasaran.

"Pein," ucap Sakura singkat.

Sakura pun mulai menekan tombol angka-angka pada telepon genggamnya untuk menghubungi Pein.

"Iya Saku, ada apa? Tumben sekali kau meneleponku," sahut suara di seberang sana.

"Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu, datanglah kesini besok setelah jam pulang sekolah," ucap Saku singkat.

"Apa?" ucap Pein penasaran.

"Merubah kakak kembarku agar bisa bersikap sepertiku," ucap Sakura.

"Hn, itu mudah. Baiklah, besok aku kesana" ucap Pein kemudian, dan tak lama sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Setelah itu Sakura mengirimkan pesan kepada salah satu kenalan kepercayaannya yang pandai membuat wig. Masalah sudah terselesaikan. Mereka putuskan kembali ke kamar, dan mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan Kakashi sensei. Hari yang berat akan dimulai dari besok. Hari-hari yang akan mengubah kepribadian mereka menjadi bertolak belakang dengan yang selama ini. Mampukah mereka bersikap seperti kembarannya?

_TBC_

* * *

Terima kasih yang sebesar - besarnya untuk **Luca Marvell** senpai dan **Processing Data** senpai yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan meninggalkan review.

Terima kasih untuk koreksinya Processing Data-san, aku seneng, kalau ada yang koreksi tulisan aku. Aku belum sempet baca fic kamu, baru baca chapter 1 doang. Tapi menurut aku ceritanya menarik dan bagus. Kalau ada waktu aku sempetin baca chap selanjutnya. Begitu juga dengan fic Luca Marvell, kalau ada waktu pasti aku mampir -sok sibuk author ini #ditendang

Salam kenal ya minna. Sekali lagi terima kasih ^-^

Terakhir, saya ucapkan bagi semua yang telah membaca, mereview, maupun bagi silent reader. Review, kritik dan saran selalu dinanti.

With Love,

Saita


	3. Chapter 3

**Who I love the Twins Were**

_**By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**_

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H. ( slight Neji H. )**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, alur berantakan, typo bertebaran, gaje , maksa dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya.

Saki dan Sakura telah selesai sarapan dan bersiap akan berangkat sekolah. Orochimaru sudah menunggu di halaman depan. Begitu mereka ingin melangkahkan kaki keluar, Sakura berhenti di depan pintu. Saki menatap bingung kembarannya itu. Begitu pun Iruka, sang pelayan kepercayaan keluarga Haruno.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Saki bingung.

"Eh _ano_, umm ...," Sakura tampak bingung juga ingin bilang apa. Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi ke sekolah naik sepeda. Karena sepulang sekolah nanti ia berniat mengunjungi suatu tempat.

"Paman Iruka, boleh aku minta tolong?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Tentu saja Nona," jawab Iruka penuh hormat.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan sepeda di gudang?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Tapi, kenapa Nona ingin naik sepeda? Bukankah lebih aman jika diantar jemput?" ucap Iruka khawatir. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Sakura tak pernah di ijinkan mengendarai sepeda kesayangannya. Itu perintah langsung dari Tsunade-_sama_.

"Ayolah Paman, kumohon. Ini Konoha, bukan Suna. Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa," ucap Sakura memohon.

Iruka tampak bingung. Kalau Tsunade sampai mengetahui hal ini, pastilah dia akan marah besar.

"Paman, kumohon penuhi keinginan Sakura. Soal Bibi Tsunade, kami yang akan bertanggung jawab," kali ini Saki ikut memohon.

"Baik Nona." Akhirnya Iruka mengalah. Dia pergi ke gudang untuk mengambilkan sepeda kesayangan Sakura.

Sontak Sakura melonjak kegirangan dan langsung memeluk kembarannya itu.

"_Arigatou ne_ Saki," ucap Sakura.

"Kau berangkatlah duluan dengan paman Orochimaru," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat duluan. Kau harus hati-hati Sakura, jangan membuat Tsunade _Ba-san_ khawatir dan membuat paman Iruka dalam masalah," ucap Saki sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

"_Ha'i_," ucap Sakura disertai anggukan.

Saki pun berjalan menuju halaman, tempat Orochimaru sudah menunggu. Begitu sampai di halaman tempat mobil terparkir, Orochimaru langsung membukakan pintu untuk Saki. Setelah itu dia masuk dan tak lama mobilpun melaju menuju KHS.

Beberapa saat setelah mobil itu pergi, Iruka datang dengan membawakan sepeda kesayangan Sakura. Sepeda itu adalah hadiah dari _Tou-san_nya. Walaupun terlihatsedikit usang karena goresan disana-sini, tapi bagi Sakura sepeda itu sangat berarti.

"Nona, berhati-hatilah," ucap Iruka, ketika Sakura hendak berangkat.

"Iya, tenang saja Paman," ucap Sakura disertai senyumannya.

"Aku berangkat paman. _Jaa~_," ucap Sakura disertai lambaian tangan.

Iruka pun membungkukkan badan mengiringi kepergian Nona mudanya.

Kejadian itu terekam kembali di otaknya saat Iruka melihat Sakura yang semakin menjauh mengendarai sepedanya.

.

.

.

Flash back on

Seminggu sebelum Kizashi dan Mebuki pergi dinas ke Amegakure, Saki dan Sakura berulang tahun. Mereka memang sangat jarang mengadakan acara pesta ulang tahun. Itu karena mereka tidak suka berfoya-foya. Bagi mereka, berkumpul bersama keluarga adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan daripada sebuah pesta. Karena orang tuanya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, mereka tidak bisa mengadakan acara makan malam bersama, seperti biasanya. Tapi Kizashi sudah menyiapkan hadiah kejutan untuk kedua putri kembarnya. Kalung berbentuk hati yang bisa di buka untuk Saki. Dan sepeda untuk Sakura.

Kizashi mengetahui barang yang diinginkan anaknya itu dari supir pribadi mereka Orochimaru. Sebenarnya bukan hal sulit untuk mereka memperoleh apa yang mereka inginkan. Karena nyatanya, walaupun dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang, mereka tidak pernah berfoya-foya menghamburkan uang kedua orang tuanya, seperti yang dilakukan anak-anak orang kaya lain pada umumnya. Mereka berusaha sendiri membeli apa yang mereka inginkan dengan menabung sedikit demi sedikit uang jajannya. Benar-benar anak kebanggan Kizashi dan Mebuki.

Dua hari kemudian kedua orang tuanya berangkat ke Amegakure untuk keperluan dinas. Mereka berada di Amegakure selama empat hari. Ketika keesokan harinya mereka hendak kembali ke Suna, kecelakaan itu terjadi. Di perbatasan Suna kedua orang tua Sakira dan Sakura harus meregang nyawa.

Ketika Iruka memberitahukan perihal kecelakaan kedua orang tuanya, Saki masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari tempat les piano. Dan Sakura yang notabene tidak sabaran dan sangat agresif langsung berhambur menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh sepedanya dengan kekuatan penuh, menuju tempat kecelakaan terjadi. Dia terus mengayuh sepedanya tanpa pikir panjang. Di tengah hujan yang sedang menyelimuti Suna, dengan derai air mata yang mengaliri pipinya, dia terus memacu sepedanya itu. Karena jalanan yang licin, dan sepedanya mengenai batu yang cukup besar, akhirnya ia tak ada luka serius di badannya. Hanya luka kecil dan goresan di beberapa bagian tubuh.

Tapi Sakura yang keras kepala, tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu. Ia bangkit dan mulai mengayuh kembali sepedanya tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Hingga ia kembali jatuh tersungkur tepat di depan sebuah mobil yang ternyata mobil milik keluarganya.

Saki keluar dari dalam mobil dengan perasaan kalut. Melihat kembarannya yang penuh luka gores, ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi pada adik kembarnya itu. Sebelumnya Iruka juga telah mengabarkan, kalau Sakura memberontak memaksa pergi. Saki dan Orochimaru pun langsung menuju tempat kecelakaan terjadi.

"_Baka_," sentak Saki pada Sakura.

Dia menampar wajah Sakura, tapi kemudian memeluknya erat. Dia menangis di pelukan Sakura.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi Saku, hiks," ucapnya di sela isak tangisnya.

"Kau tau? Betapa khawatirnya aku padamu. Kenapa kau senekat ini? _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sudah meninggalkan kita. Apa kau juga mau meninggalkanku?" Saki terus menangis sambil memeluk Sakura.

Sakura membalas pelukan Saki dengan sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku Saki, hiks ...,"Sakura ikut menangis.

"Aku hanya syok mendengar kabar _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_. Itulah sebabnya, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berhambur keluar rumah. Aku merasa tidak bisa mempercayai ini semua. Itulah sebabnya ... aku ... aku ... hiks ... hiks." Mereka makin sesenggukan menangis dalam pelukan saudaranya.

Orochimaru keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri majikannya.

"Nona, lebih baik kalian masuk. Kalian bisa sakit jika terus menangis di bawah guyuran hujan seperti ini," ucapnya lembut.

"Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit, karena pihak kepolisian telah membawa jasad Tuan dan Nyonya kerumah sakit," lanjutnya kemudian.

Akhirnya Saki dan Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka langsung menuju rumah sakit dimana jasad kedua orang tuanya di bawa.

Flashback end

.

.

.

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai membelah jalanan Konoha yang mulai ramai oleh berbagai kendaraan dan juga orang yang berlalu-lalang. Terpaan angin menerbangkan helaian merah muda sebahunya. Senyuman bahagia terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Ia merasa senang karena sudah di ijinkan membawa sepeda kesayangannya lagi.

Sepanjang jalan ia terus bersenandung kecil mengikuti irama yang diputar di _Mp3_-nya yang sedang didengarkannya lewat _earphone_.

Begitu sampai dihalaman sekolah, ia memarkirkan sepedanya dan bermaksud pergi ke kelas. Tapi seseorang mengalihkan atensinya, sehingga ia mengubah arah langkah kakinya.

"Eh, bukankah itu Sasuke? Pangeran Es menyebalkan yang entah berasal dari kutub mana," gumamnya pelan.

"Mau kemana dia?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Sambil mengendap-endap layaknya _stalker_, ia mulai mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Tak perlu khawatir apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan melihat tingkah lakunya, karena nyatanya sekolah itu masih sepi.

Ketahuilah, rasa penasaran Sakura sangatlah besar. Jadi, jangan heran jika ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke di tempat seperti ini.

Sakura berhasil mengikuti Sasuke sampai ke belakang sekolah. Ia kemudian menyembunyikan diri di balik pohon saat melihat Sasuke mendekati seseorang.

Otak jahilnya mulai bekerja, lalu Sakura mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menyalakan video. Ia merekam pembicaraan Sasuke dengan orang tersebut dan terkikik geli. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang biasanya dingin dan datar, tapi kali ini sangat berbeda, membuat Sakura merasa puas.

"Nah, Pangeran Es, aku memegang rahasiamu sekarang, hihihi," gumam dan kikik Sakura geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Huwaaaa... gomen baru update sekarang #nangis gaje :'(

Bales review dulu deh...

Luca Marvell senpai : Sebenernya cuma salah satu pihak aja yang salah paham ama perasaannya sendiri...

shinji ran : Gomen lanjutannya kayanya ga bagus seperti yang kamu harapkan, plus chap ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya... :-(

guest : Iya, tadinya cuma saya tulis di warning character OC-nya, soalnya ga tau kalau di daftar nama ada OC...maklum newbie #plaaak...makasih udah di ingetin,,,saya jadi cek-cek lagi...

desypramitha26 : Makasih udah RnR... :-)

Isteri usui T : Makasih udah RnR,,,gomen baru dilanjut...

sami haruchi 2 : Makasih udah mau mampir dan review fic ku sami-chan :-)

Minna makasih banyak ya, bagi yang udah mau nunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Gomen lama, dan chap ini pendek dan kurang menarik sepertinya. Makasih bagi yang udah ninggalin jejak, review, Follow, Favorite, dan bagi para silent reader semua.

Karena kalian, saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini. Next chap, saya usahakan agar lebih panjang lagi...

Hontou ni arigatou Minna...

With Love,

Saita


End file.
